Let's Play (Blank)
by Animegrl1047
Summary: (AU- maybe in Glitch-verse?) The modern gang plays video games of sorts. "If there's any consolation from this," Desmond wheezes as his friends manage to get out of their latest fright, "This is the only time you'll hear me scream like a little girl."


Disclaimer: I don't own ACS series. And Five Nights At Freddy's.

AU (possibly set in _Glitch-verse...?_ Maybe?), just for entertainment purposes- pure crack.

Also an excuse to torture these guys.

And to get my ACS juices flowing again for _Glitch._

* * *

"If there's any consolation from this," Desmond wheezes as his friends manage to get out of their latest fright, "This is the only time you'll hear me scream like a little girl."

Shaun, Rebecca, Lucy, and Clay all nod (too quickly) at the same time, still trying to get whatever lives they have remaining just from that **one** (rather, it was several times- BUT THIS ONE HOLY CRAP he hates that bear so much) jump fright.

"You know," Clay manages to find his voice back, "I think we should just- I dunno- stop for the night?"

"As much as I would love to," Shaun groans, "A bet's a bet. We **still** have to continue to the end all in one night." This elicits a group groan and complaining- especially from Desmond, who is actually the only one who is **brave** enough to get through three nights without any problems. This fourth one, though, was different.

He doesn't even want to think about the last night and how much **problems **that will cause.

Lucy is one who groans next, rubbing her eyes, "I hate this- remind me, who decided this dumb hell bet again?"

"I think it was me, and before you say anything-!" Clay can feel his girlfriend's death glare, "It was just something I've been wanting to experience also... and I will admit, I am a wuss."

"...yeah, as if we needed **that** reminder after those loud screams," Rebecca grumbles as she shakes her head, "Okay- we need a better way to get through this night... **without** trying to get killed."

"You mean that Fuzzy Fazbear that constantly creeps the living hell out of me?" Desmond shudders, knowing that he's intentionally saying that wrong for good reason (and he doesn't care. He just wants to finish this game so he can just watch something happy and soothing like- oh he doesn't know- an episode of** Conan**?), "Or that creepy as hell Ducky or that stupid Bunny Rabbit? Not to mention that derpy Wolf!?"

"...it was either that," Shaun deadpans, "Or you could've chosen the one I recommended-"

"Nobody wants to see a skinned dead guy that chopped your two fingers **BEFORE **you slam the elevator through his torso!" Desmond doesn't even want to begin with that (he's seen the playthrough videos just to get an idea- let's just say _Anmesia _is a baby compared to those two games they were debating about earlier), "With **just** a video camera!"

"He... does have a point," Rebecca nods, "Also, too many dead bodies."

"...didn't we just get through-" Clay snaps his fingers, trying to find the name for that one game they played last week and actually had to **discuss** the plot of that story (if there was one to begin with in accordance to him), "Um, that one game with you being an insane guy who thinks you've been chosen as a warrior by this tribal creepy girl and then you start shooting pirates-"

"_Far Cry 3_?" Desmond warily asks, "...dude. I think I just slept through that one."

"As if the one from _Amnesia _was bad enough?" Shaun grumbles before sighing, "Right, this time, we'll **try** to make sure to close the doors-"

"That is if we have enough power on," Lucy shudders as she gently grabs Clay's arm, who holds her hand and squeezes it reassuringly, "The solar power thing is **really **crappy."

"And I don't even want to hear that phone call again," Desmond shakes his head, "I think that's been winding in my head for about- what? Seven times?"

"Dude," Clay groans, "Just... play the stupid game and make sure to **watch** for that dumbass duck!"

"...by that," Rebecca mutters, "You do also have the risk of getting that Fox showing up- wait, I think at this point, any of them are just terrible. Just survive the night!"

The group lets out a terse sigh before Desmond places his mouse over to the screen, clicking the Night 4 option... again.

"Really," Desmond mutters as he stops the audio for the call and begins the round of clicking on the cameras before keeping a wary eye for **any** of the mechanical dolls, "How bad could Night Five be compared to this?"

* * *

They managed to finish- and by that time, a cranky Malik (who was actually not happy about seeing them scared to no end from a frigging game) was deadpanning about idiot novices and how they were morons to even try playing that sadistic game. Well, at the same time, he was preparing some tea to at least get them to sleep (and coffee for him and Leonardo). Desmond is the only one awake as Shaun and Rebecca were sleeping on the couch; Clay and Lucy got the foldable couch.

"The next time this game night happens," The one-armed man grumbles as he pours in the hot water in the teapot, "Maybe I should suggest it instead of one of you."

"...what, you mean your taste in playing Halo and shooting games?" Desmond dryly mutters before grabbing a cup of chamomille tea, "I don't care what you suggest- just **no** Five Nights at Freddy's!"

Malik lets out a small snort as Leonardo gently places a blanket over Clay and Lucy, "...though you do realize," The man give a slight sadistic smirk, "That game has a sequel."

Silence.

Then Desmond looks up from his cup of tea, a pale look on his face, "...what?"

* * *

A/N: And another one after that. ...good god WHY.


End file.
